Broken
by GleekDancer4Life
Summary: Edward's decided he can no longer be with Bella. But Bella's found a new SUN. Bella/Paul imprint story
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**hey! This is my first fanfic so please please please review so I can make it better! Also this is set after New Moon but All the wolf pack has transformed. All relationships are the same as of the beginning of New Moon. Thanks**

**-GleekDancer4Life  
**

**BPOV**

He was gone. That was all I could think about as I lay on the wet forest floor. I had no means of time telling. The sky was dark, but I was October it got dark at 6 o'clock. I figured by this point Charlie was worried sick but I couldn't bring myself to get up and try to get home. I heard voices calling my name but they were distant. I could be next to the caller and they'd seem miles away. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. Was he back to apologize, say it was a cruel joke. But as the tall figure came over me I knew it wasn't him. The figure kneeled down and brought their face over mine. In the moon-light all their features were illuminated.

"Bella are you alright. I'm Sam Uley from down on the reservation. Are you hurt" The figure spoke his voice full of power and authority.

I nodded my head the best as I could in my emotional state. He lifted my limp body into his arms and began to run through the woods. By the time we arrived at Charlies I'd fallen asleep. I hear the them talking about me.

"I found her about 2 miles out. Totally limp just lying there whimpering. I asked if she was alright and she didn't answer me. I picked her up and she just kept repeating 'he's gone he's gone' over and over then we got here." Sam explained

"Jake, I think it's going to be in Bella's best interest if she stays with y'all for a little while until this whole thing settles down." Charlie said. I could hear the tears in his voice.

It was time for me to break into this conversation. "Charlie?" I called quietly

"Hey Bells. I'm gonna have you stay at Billy's for a while. I'm gonna have to go out of town for a while Sweetie." He said stroking my head.

Not even a week later I was at Billy's house. Jake was crashing on the couch till I left. It was a pretty entertaining site. A 6 foot 8 inch werewolve sleeping on a 5 '5 couch. His head and legs hung pretty far off the ends. Jake decided to get me out of my "funk" he was going to introduce me to the pack. I think he secretly hoped one would imprint so I wasn't so hurt. We left for the bonefire. Even in my comfy jeans, hoodie, and converse shoes I still felt uncomfortable walking with Jake and Seth. They towered over me like I was 4 years old again. We sat down on the logs on First Beach. I watched the waves as the wolves played their form of football. Suddenly I felt a solid body collide with mine.

"SMOOTH MOVE PAUL!" Jake shouted.

"Zip it twerp!" he shouted to Jacob. "I'm Paul." He said as he helped me up. I looked into his eyes and the whole world stopped.


	2. We gotta problem

Broken chap 2.

IMPRINT

Hey Guys it's GleekDancer4Life... sorry it took me WAY too long to update. I had family in town then school started back up and I lost track of time. So here is it is Chapter two... chap. 3 is on the way.

**PPOV (PAUL)**

I looked into the eyes of the girl I ran into. My whole world stopped. It was like nothing else mattered. Crap. I imprinted on Jacob's Bella.

"PAUL! YOU DIDN'T" Jacob shouted as he came barreling towards me. I knew that Jacob was going to mad the second I bumped into Bella. Then I imprinted on her which honestly didn't help matters. I knew he wouldn't phase in front of her and let the wolf out of the bag, but I was wrong he phased 2 or 3 yards away from me. Did Bella already need to know about us. God, I'm gonna kill that kid.

"Bella stay here!" I said as I ran into the woods. I quickly stripped off my shorts and tied them to my leg as I willed myself to phase. It wasn't very hard I just had to think of Jacob hurting Bella out there.

"PAUL I WOULD KILL YOU BUT THAT WOULD KILL BELLA TOO. GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO IMPRINT? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Jacob shouted in his thoughts. I was sure he would kill me even though it would kill Bella.

"JAKE! It's not like I have a choice. But rest assured I'm not gonna hurt her like that leech did. I hurt her I hurt myself. You should know that. Thanks for letting the wolf out of the bag now what am I gonna tell Bella?"I Shouted right back in my thoughts.

"Don't worry bout it Paul the wolf was out of the bag a long time ago. You know how long it took me to phase back the first time. It was cause of her. She felt me burning up when we were hanging out one day she almost make me go to the doc but I got her to stop. Well it wasn't on purpose I phased and hit her. You know the scar down the entire front of her leg. That's my fault. She forgives me but I don't and won't ever forgive myself. " Jake whispered in his mind this time.

"I know you didn't mean it, but I'm going to phase back before I KILL you for hurting her." I said as I began to relax and prepared to phase back. I phased and changed into my shorts. As I walked back out to the fire pit. I sat on the log opposite Jacob with Bella nestled under my arm. We listened to Billy tell the tribal legends. We weren't even halfway through the first one when she began to fall asleep. At the end of the legends Jake and I started to try to wake Bella up to go home. I shook her for two or three minutes and she still didn't move. Suddenly she began to shake on the log. I picked her up, she must of been cold. But the shaking didn't stop she was sweating and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. What was wrong with my Bella?

"JAKE! COME HERE QUICK!" I shouted across the beach. Jake hightailed it over to Bella and I. "I don't know whats wrong. She won't wake up, she's shaking and sweating. I can hear her heart pounding. What's going on?" I whispered when he got here.

"One sec Paul." He said as he lifted the left side of her shirt up a little. "Crap," He whispered, "we have a problem."


	3. New Knowledge :

Hey! I know it's been a while. Well happy holidays! I was working on the a while ago but I added more tonight. I hope you like it! I hope to have more soon! Thanks for reading. Be sure to review at the end!

xoxo GleekDancer4Life

Broken

Chap 3

PPOV

" We gotta get her back to my house. Her overnight bag is there." Jake said as he started running down the beach.

"Yeah because having her pjs are going to help." I called to his retreating figures as I began to jog with my Bella.

"Just hurry Paul!" Jake shouted.

When I arrived at the red house Jake was already there going through her bag. He pulled out a roll of sugar lifesavers.

"HOW IS CANDY GOING TO HELP US?" I shouted at Jake.

"I'll explain later just sit her up and let me give this to her." Jake said.

I sat Bella upright against my chest. As Jake opened her mouth and put the crushed lifesaver in her mouth.

"Lay her on her side." Jake commanded. Dang he needs to be alpha when Sam retires. I did as he said and laid her on her left side. Jake walked over and lifted her shirt up to her bellybutton. And pushed a few buttons on the small purple box on her side.

"Jake what's up with Bells?" I asked whilst stroking her hair.

"The usual act when she gets excited and I forget to remind her. She let her sugar get too low. " Jake answered

"Wait, what do you mean her sugar got too low? Is Bella diabetic?" I asked. What was wrong with my angel?

"Yea. Didn't you know that? She's been diagnosed since we were little. She always forgets stuff. Most of the time it gets too high because she forgets her insulin. Then she pukes for hours straight." Jake laughed.

"How'd you know what to do? Has this happened a lot?" I asked I felt like a little kid always having another question spew out of my mouth.

"Charlie taught me when we were in 7th grade. She hung out here a lot, had to get her insulin somehow." He responded

**BPOV (YAY!)**

I slowly came to and hear Jake's voice along with a deep tenor voice. I had thought his voice was velvet… this new voice topped his voice any day. I heard the words insulin and assumed he was talking about me. Can't say I was surprised. I stirred in warm arms. Gosh, I was gonna have a heat stroke. I began to push off the warm body. I slowly opened my eyes and across from me was Jake. I turned to look behind me to look at who was holding me and say the most gorgeous eyes ever.

Then came the tenor voice, "Hey. I'm Paul."


	4. 6 months later

I apologize for how long this took. I'm in 8th grade so we were planning HS classes and projects in classes for the end of the quarter. My competitive dance season is in full swing. In a nutshell I am a busy ball of stress. This is presumably the last chapter. I may write an epilogue. This is a really short chapter. And I apologize. This was my first story and I lost interest in it. I am planning to start another story. Possibly HP, or Glee maybe even the Hunger Games. Which, if you haven't read them read them. They are GREAT. Thanks for following me in my first attempt at a story, every single time I saw an email with a review or subscription my day was made. Thanks again.

-xoxo GleekDancer4Life

Previously:

"Hey I'm Paul." Came the deep tenor voice.

6 MONTHS LATER

"Do you Bella take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said Billy Black

"I do."

"Do you Paul take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

And they all lived happily ever after… for now

Again I apologize. I hope to write an epilogue… tie up some loose strings. I just wanted to say because I never put it in another chapter, but my inspiration for Bella's diabetes came from 2 of my good friends. Carli has become my friend this year and she is the funniest person you'll ever meet. She has jumped down the hallway in the locker room shouting "MAT BALL MAT BALL" (basically kickball but bases are mats.). And my best guy friend Benjamin. He was diagnosed over the summer and was the real inspiration for this. Ben is the biggest dork but he's my rock. If I had to save one guy at my school, It'd be him. He's not afraid to tell me I'm being a "B" and lets me know if I'm overreacting or if the guy is a jerktard. Thanks for reading

-xoxo GleekDancer4Life


End file.
